El pobre Pete
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Y como una cruel metáfora de su triste vida, estaba solo, perdido en un oscuro corredor, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, sin un destino por el que luchar o por el que vivir. Nunca quedaba nada para él, nunca nada para el pobre Pete.


Hola a todo el mundo!  
En medio de todos los trabajos que me han mandado ahora, al inicio del segudno cuatrimestre, pero una vez pasados los exámenes, he retomado la bonita tarea de escribir, que había dejado un poco olvidada.  
No tengo menor idea de cómo se me ha ocurrido ésto. Lo cierto es que estaba leyendo en un foro, "parejas extrañas", y pensé en ésta para escribir un relatillo. Me ha salido bastante rápido, ciertamente. Gracias a Joanne por betearlo y ayudarme en algunos puntos .  
Espero que os guste.**

* * *

El pobre Pete**

Estaba convencido de que no le estaban escuchando. Ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención. Peter dejó la frase a medio terminar, notando como con cada palabra inacabada se le escapaba un poquito de ilusión, un poquito de autoestima. En momentos como aquel pensaba que, probablemente él no se mereciera poseer aquel bien tan preciado. Para acapararla ya estaban Sirius y James, y Remus estaba para encontrarla cualquier día, a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero no él, el pobre Pete. Tan sólo se creía capaz de desearla, de añorar palparla, que fuera algo real y tangible para estar seguro de poseerla. Pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas.

Solían llamarle débil, debilucho, y no les faltaba razón. Él no era como sus compañeros, como sus amigos. No tenía la seguridad de James, ni la arrogancia de Sirius, ni la templanza de Remus. Simplemente se tenía a sí mismo, lo que en ocasiones no era poco. No tenía grandes aficiones, ni un pasado traumático con el que luchar, ni siquiera problemas familiares de los que huir. Todo iba bien, y era aquel hecho en sí mismo el que precipitaba su vida al caos. Realmente no tenía nada.

No lo tuvo hasta que llegó ella. Una luminosa mañana de primavera, con las nubes abriéndose paso unas a otras en el gran cielo que surcaba sus cabezas, y diminutos rayos de sol colándose entre ellas. Así la vio, avanzando con paso seguro, llevando un par de libros en su regazo y charlando amistosamente con unas amigas. Aquel cabello, aquellos ojos. Aquella forma de caminar le hizo saber que ella sí que poseía su preciado don, aquel inalcanzable para el pobre Pete, que se sentía como uno de los humildes mortales enamorados de las diosas de los que hablaba Remus.

Se sintió aún peor que ellos cuando la vio acercarse a James, hablar con él y, por un momento, caer rendida a sus encantos. Sin saber a ciencia cierta el desenlace de aquella escena, Peter dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo y echó a andar por uno de los pasillos. No sabía hacia dónde iba, ni tampoco le importaba. Una horrible sensación le embargaba en aquellos momentos, y creyó que alejarse de sus amigos sería lo mejor para apaciguar su ánimo. Siempre estaba él, siempre James. Siempre era él quien hacía trizas sus sueños, quizás involuntariamente, pero la racionalidad de Peter se había esfumado en aquel momento, y no podía evitar albergar algo más que resentimientos. Quidditch, deberes, exámenes….ahora debía añadir otro punto a favor de James. Lily. Porque aquella hermosa muchacha que había visto llegar era Lily Evans y, aunque Peter no lo estuviera viendo, sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y James. Nunca quedaba nada para él, nunca nada para el pobre Pete.

Cuando sus pasos se volvieron demasiado erráticos y su rumbo fue inexistente, se dio cuenta de que quizás se había perdido. Llevaba casi siete años en el Castillo, y continuaba perdiéndose como la primera vez que lo pisó, una noche lluviosa de invierno. Poco importaban ya aquellos recuerdos amables de cuatro chicos compartiendo chistes y desvelos en la Sala Común, o carreras por los pasillos hasta casi la extenuación. Quedaban demasiado borrosos, demasiado empañados por el paso del tiempo y la madurez personal de cada uno, se hubiera alcanzado o no. Y entonces, como tantas otras veces que Peter se acordaba de aquello, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Maldiciendo todos aquellos momentos en los que el hilo de la amistad se fue convirtiendo lentamente en la soga de su desesperanza, y en los que, cegado por la ira, siempre situaba a James.

Maldijo su nombre una y otra vez, cientos de veces, como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, y no se sentía reconfortado por ello. El quemazón que le oprimía continuaba en su interior, sin haber resultado dañado en lo más mínimo, mientras que él mismo descendía por el acantilado del sufrimiento y el dolor. Los puñetazos en la pared sólo conseguían hacer que sus nudillos se enrojecieran levemente, porque ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para más. Quiso sangrar y no pudo. Quiso gritar y no pudo. Quiso levantarse del suelo y reanudar el camino al lado de sus amigos, _y no pudo_.

Existían tantos motivos que los separaban como tantos otros les habían unido. Sentía que ya no encajaba entre ellos, aunque jamás se lo dirían. Sabía que ellos eran los tres Merodeadores, y que él tan sólo era una sombra adherida a sus radiantes figuras. Ahora incluso, tenían compañía femenina, porque estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, Lily empezaría a salir con James. Era casi inevitable. Y como una cruel metáfora de su triste vida, él estaba solo, perdido en un oscuro corredor, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, sin un destino por el que luchar. Por el que vivir.

¿Qué diría la historia de él, Peter Pettigrew? No albergaba dudas sobre lo condescendientes que serían las futuras generaciones con James, Sirius e incluso Remus. Quizás sobre todo Remus. Pero no él, nunca él, como de costumbre. El chico torpe y patoso que se pegaba a los Merodeadores. El que nunca tuvo valor siquiera para enfrentarse a sí mismo. Ése sería él. No quería ser recordado así, no quería aceptar la realidad tan como era. Se negaba, como si aquello sirviera de algo.

Cuando escuchó unos pasos por el corredor, acercándose a él, se limpió lo más rápido que pudo los rastros del llanto en su rostro, sabiendo que al intentar hablar, su temblorosa voz le delataría. Abrió los ojos para poder ver quien estaba frente a él en aquel momento y le resultó imposible evitar la sorpresa. ¿Severus Snape le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse? Debía tratarse de una broma, tan absurda y vil como otras que sus amigos le habían gastado a Snivellius.

- Te he escuchado, Pettigrew... ¿Quieres quedarte ahí tirado? Sabes que ellos no van a venir a buscarte, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que no estás allí.

Peter reflexionó, aún sentado, sobre lo que le estaba diciendo. Sabía que era cierto, pero como antes, trataba de negarlo, de evitar contemplar la crudeza de su realidad. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, en un vano intento de no escuchar, pero era demasiado tarde. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, le rodeaban, formando ante él un círculo de dolorosa verdad. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, dejando caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y contempló cómo Snape continuaba allí, a unos metros, con la mano aún extendida.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí lloriqueando todo el día? Te puedo ayudar y lo sabes, pero si no te levantas no podré hacer nada.- Había cambiado su peso de pierna y en su voz se advertían los ecos del resentimiento. Aun así le estaba ayudando, o eso parecía. Peter alzó la voz ligeramente, tratando de no sonar demasiado lastimero.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Yo creía… que te caía mal… -Snape había sido el blanco de sus burlas y bromas desde que empezaran primer curso y, aunque Peter no las urdía, era cómplice de todas. No alcanzaba a comprender por qué precisamente él querría ayudarle. Finalmente se dejó convencer, y tomó su mano. Echaron a andar y se perdieron en la oscuridad del corredor.

En aquel momento, aunque él no lo supiera, su camino se había separado por completo del de unos chicos, en algún momento amigos suyos, que le estaban buscando por el claustro principal del Castillo. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *


End file.
